Today is February 14 2019 Better Known as Valentine's Day
by jayXerin
Summary: Late, fluffy, Valentine's Day, one-shot. Please leave a review and any suggested prompts you may have!


Today is February 14, 2019; better known as Valentine's Day. Erin Halstead used to despise the day. She'd never really had any reason to like it. Her mom never got her anything for Valentine's Day, her dad was in prison, and none of her past boyfriends had cared enough to get her anything but a two-dollar box of chocolates from the local market.

Jay Halstead had changed that for her though. He was caring, intelligent, incredibly handsome, and a great partner and husband. Jay had proposed to Erin last year on her birthday. He had wanted to replace a bad memory with a great one. He'd wanted Erin to know that you can recreate a horrible day and make it into an incredible day. So that's exactly what he did. He took Erin up to his grandfather's cabin in Northern Wisconsin and told her all about how Nadia used to threaten him. She would tell him any chance she'd get that if he were to ever break Erin's heart he would have quite the issue having any "fun" ever again. As he proposed he promised to always love, protect, and care for her unconditionally. He'd meant every single word of it and shortly after he said those words and she had told him the she would indeed marry him he would show her how much he really meant it.

Two weeks after Jay had proposed, the unit was preparing to enter a warehouse to do a drug bust. Little did they know there was a sniper positioned on the building opposite to where they were. The sniper started taking shots and Jay immediately grabbed Erin by her vest and dragged her behind a dumpster while he returned fire. Erin had gotten down behind the dumpster and was shielded from the oncoming bullets in all thanks to Jay. However as Erin had regained her composure she noticed her partner in crime wasn't crouching next to her, rather laying on the ground while a puddle of his own blood started to surround him. She immediately got out from behind the dumpster and ran towards him. He was shot in the neck. As she was trying to suppress the bleeding she heard one final shot ring out before it went completely silent. Antonio had shot and killed the sniper. Jay had already lost consciousness due to the hit his head took when he fell. Now the only thing that could be heard was Erin's pleas for Jay to wake up and the ambulance sirens in the distance.

Jay was in the ICU for a week before being transferred onto the general recovery floor. He would be okay and make a complete recovery. Once he was released he was told no strenuous activities for three weeks and told he was on be on desk duty for two weeks.

In one week's time, it was Jay's first day back to work. He on desk duty of course. Jay had forgotten what a toll work was on him and his body but he wouldn't have it any other way. Two weeks later Jay was allowed to return to full duty and participate in some very strenuous activities.

Eight months later everything was going well and they had been married for about three months. They had a small wedding in Chicago with their closest friends and family.

Now present day the young couples lives were about to change forever. Erin and Jay had both gone into work this morning like they would on any other weekday. Now that they were both home they would be exchanging their special Valentine's Day gifts.

Erin wanted to give Jay his gift first because she had a feeling that whatever her gift was it would end up leading to some very strenuous activities.

"Okay so I want to give you your gift first." Erin stated.

"Why does it matter?" Jay whined.

"Because we both know that your gift won't allow us to make it out of the bedroom." Erin smirked, as did Jay.

"Okay, okay, fair point. So what's my special gift Erin Halstead?" Jay asked.

"Okay, close your eyes." Erin said as she got up and walked into their bedroom to grab the gift that was under their bed."

Erin came back into the living room with a small box and handed it to Jay. Jay ripped open the box and found a smaller box in it's place. He opened that box and found a box about the size of his head. As he opened the box he found a small, blue, onesie. He took out the outfit and held it up so he could read the writing on the front. It read "My daddy wears blue." He turned it around and on the back was a police badge.

"Erin?" Jay questioned. "Is this… does this mean what I think it means?"

"Well that depends on what you think it means babe." Erin said with a grin on her face as she held back the tears in her eyes.

"Are you pregnant?" Jay asked hopefully.

"Yes baby I am." Erin said happily.

"Oh my God. Are you serious?" Jay asked giddily.

"Yes i'm positive." Erin laughed.

At Erin's words Jay lept up from the seat and moved across the room to Erin. He picked her up and kissed her hungrily.

"I love you so much Erin, you have no idea. Thank you so much." Jay declared. The pair had tears streaming down both of their faces after Jay's declaration.

"I love you too baby." Erin returned. Jay's lips reconnected with Erin's as he lead them to the bedroom to give Erin her gift.


End file.
